Punto de Partida
by Eryel
Summary: En la terminal una persona pierde el avión, pero ¿Quién dice que eso no será el comienzo del verdadero viaje? AVISO: LEMON


-Se ha ido…

-¡Wine bastard! ¡Esto te pasa por haber querido ir al bar antes de venir al aeropuerto!

Un día más, una reunión más, esa vez en Inglaterra. No había sido muy larga, todos fingieron llevarse bien y luego fueron a cenar por allí, donde descubrieron sus verdaderas naturalezas. Supuestamente, un día normal para un país, pero no era normal que nadie se hubiese reservado una habitación en un hotel y menos normal aún que tu némesis durmiese abrazado a ti por falta de camas.

A la mañana siguiente, sólo se quedaron dos personas en la casa; Arthur Kirkland, el mismísimo Inglaterra y Francis Bonnefoy, su peor enemigo, Francia. Los demás habían cogido vuelos nocturnos, o eso parecía.

-Estamos solos, Arthur…

-Sí, así que mantente alejado de mí y no hagas nada raro. ¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo?

-A la tarde, casi la noche. Para las pocas veces que paso por aquí me apetecía alargar un poco la visita… Además, quería verte.-Dijo mientras cogía la mano a Arthur.

-¿¡What the fuck are you doing!?-Dijo Arthur mientras se soltaba rápidamente y se ponía a una distancia prudente del francés.- ¡No me toques!

-Vale… Como quieras… -Francis suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

Tras eso, Arthur se metió en su cuarto y se comenzó a vestir. Salió de la habitación con un traje gris y una camisa azul conjuntada con una corbata del mismo color y dejó pasar a Francis para que se vistiese.

Una vez estando solo, se puso frente a un espejo de pie y se miró. Estaba incómodo así vestido, pero no quería que nadie le viese vestido como un punk, y menos si ese alguien era Francis. No quería demostrarle cómo era en realidad a nadie, ni abrir su corazón, estaba muy bien solo, sin tener relaciones que pasasen de compañeros de trabajo si es que se podían llamar así.

Francis salió vestido con un polo rosa claro, una bufanda verde sobre su pecho y un abrigo blanco y largo que hacía contraste con los pantalones negros y los zapatos del mismo color.

Salieron juntos a Trafalgar Square, donde Francis se puso a despotricar en francés contra lo que parecía un grupito de adolescentes que estaban leyendo una revista de política en la que seguramente pondrían verde su país.

Arthur se fijó en que Francis siempre se dirigía a él en inglés y que, a pesar de tener un acento francés muy marcado, tenía un dominio excelente. Sin embargo, él no se había molestado en aprender francés, total, ¿Para qué? Era un idioma hablado por una minoría de gente mientras que el inglés se hablaba en prácticamente todo el mundo. Aunque por un lado, le llamaba la atención, sobre todo cuando salía de los labios de Francis, aunque es algo que nunca admitiría.

-Arthur, quiero ver tiendas, ¡Llévame a un buen sitio!-Dijo Francis mientras terminaba su café y su cookie en una cafetería cercana a Trafalgar Square.

-¿Para qué quieres más ropa de la que ya tienes?

-No dije nada de ropa… Pero me alegra ver que me conoces tan bien.-El francés lanzó un beso al aire y guiñó un ojo a Arthur.

-No hagas eso, ¿Vale?-Arthur puso casa de asco mientras decía eso.-Pero bueno… Ahora te llevaré.

Cogieron dos autobuses y caminaron no mucho rato hasta llegar a una zona repleta de tiendas de ropa de todos los tipos de estilos. Ambos miraron los escaparates con un notorio desinterés, sobre todo por parte de Arthur hasta que llegó a una tienda con cosas de estilo punk, en la que trató de mostrarse sin interés alguno a pesar de que veía una hebilla en forma de guitarra con la bandera de su país que parecía tener su nombre escrito. Para su desgracia, Francis se dio cuenta.

-¿Te gusta esa hebilla, Arthur?-Preguntó curioso el francés.

-N-no… ¡Yo nunca llevaría eso! Soy un caballero inglés… -Contestó Arthur nervioso.

-…Si tú lo dices…

Arthur pensó que había sido convincente, pero vio cómo Francis entraba a la tienda y cómo se llevaba la hebilla del escaparate. "Mierda" pensó Arthur, "Quería venir mañana a por ella… ¡Wine bastard! Además… ¿Para qué la quiere él? ¡No va a usarla!". Y, mientras Arthur pensaba eso, Francis salió de la tienda y puso una bolsa frente a Arthur.

-Pour toi, mon ami.-Dijo Francis con una sonrisa en los labios.

-…Si es lo que creo que es, no lo quiero, y menos después de llamarme "amigo".-Arthur lanzó una mirada de odio a Francis, nunca han sido amigos y nunca lo serían.

-Pues me lo tendré que quedar hasta que cambies de idea.-El francés no cambió de expresión a pesar de la dura y penetrante mirada del inglés, sólo dobló la bolsa de plástico de color blanco y la depositó en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo. Luego, lanzó una dulce mirada a Arthur.

Esos ojos azules… Le encantaban, había pensado en usar lentillas para tenerlos iguales, pero los que quería estaban en las cuencas de otra persona. En cierto modo, le bastaba con mirarlos, pero quería que fuesen suyos… que sólo le mirasen a él. Con estos pensamientos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y, al darse cuenta, comenzó a negar con la cabeza rápidamente, cosa que Francis pareció de encontrar divertida porque se echó a reír.

Siguieron caminando a lo largo de la calle de las tiendas en la que finalmente Francis compró unos jerséis y unos pantalones que Arthur calificó como lo más hortera y pijo que había visto en su vida, pero a Francis pareció no importarle porque se limitó a sonreír y a acariciarle la cabeza.

Esa escena… Esas manos… Esos dedos… Traían recuerdos a Arthur de cuando aún era un pequeño país que sólo se preocupaba de perseguir pequeños animales, seguir las órdenes de su superior y de superar al que se había autoproclamado como "El hermano mayor de todos". Pensándolo bien… Francis siempre había estado allí, en los buenos y malos momentos, ya fuese ayudándole o haciéndole la vida imposible.

Por unos instantes pasó por su cabeza el refrán "Quien te quiere, te hará llorar".

-¿Arthur?-La voz de Francis le sacó de sus pensamientos.-Te veo muy ausente, ¿Te pasa algo?

-Nada, sólo pensaba… Oye, se acerca la hora de tu partida, ¿Vamos al aeropuerto?

-Mn… Antes de eso, me gustaría ir a un último sitio. Es un pequeño bar que hay por aquí, querría tomar un buen vino.

-No sé si es buena idea, en unos minutos será hora punta y habrá muchísimo tráfico y, te recuerdo que al aeropuerto se va en taxi.

-Tranquilo que llegaré a tiempo y me podrás perder de vista.

Esas palabras sonaron tristes, como si Francis no se quisiese ir. Pero, eran enemigos, debería de estar saltando de alegría y lanzando gritos de júbilo por acercarse la hora de su partida. Arthur siguió dando vueltas al asunto y justo cuando tomaron asiento en el bar y les sirvieron lo que habían pedido, decidió que nunca comprendería a los franceses y, en especial a ESE francés.

-¡Brindemos, my friend! -Dijo Francis mientras alzaba su copa.

-… ¿Para y por qué?

-Por el buen día que hemos pasado juntos, mon ami.

-Fuck you.-Dijo Arthur mientras daba un sorbo a su whisky.

Se terminaron las bebidas. No hubo mucha conversación, pero sí miradas y gestos, amistosos por parte de Francis, de odio por parte de Arthur. Cuando salieron del bar, montaron en un taxi libre que tuvieron suerte de coger y se metieron en un tramo con muchísimo tráfico. Francis se puso a jurar en francés mientras que Arthur puso una expresión en sus facciones que parecía decir "Ya te lo dije…".

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, Francis echó a correr seguido de Arthur hacia la puerta de embarque y al mostrar el billete, sólo le dijeron que el avión había salido hace una media hora. Francis se puso palidísimo y se dio la vuelta lentamente hacia Arthur y, en un todo de voz casi inaudible dijo…

-Se ha ido…

-¡Wine bastard! ¡Esto te pasa por haber querido ir al bar antes de venir al aeropuerto!

Arthur se puso a insultar a Francis y a echarle la bronca por haber querido ir al bar ese antes de ir al aeropuerto como él propuso, mientras el frances parecía irse deprimiendo más y más por momentos. Salieron del aeropuerto, volvieron al taxi, que por suerte seguía allí, y mientras Arthur seguía despotricando, Francis le dio la dirección del mismo bar al taxista. Cuando Arthur se cansó de insultar al francés, se dio cuenta de que se había pasado un poco. Miró a Francis, parecía una rosa marchita por el paso del tiempo que estaba a punto de caer hacia un lado para expirar definitivamente.

-Hey… ¿Estás bien?

-Non… je ne suis pas bien.-Francis suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-Mn… Si quieres, esta noche puedes quedarte en mi casa… No te pondré pegas, tranquilo. Don't worry; try to smile.-Dijo Arthur intentando animarle.

-Il n'est pas facile…

Arthur pensó que estaría mejor callado y en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo que duraron sus pensamientos llegaron al bar. Comprendió que Francis quería emborracharse y pensó en dejarle solo, pero viendo cómo estaba, un poco de compañía no le iría mal. Entraron, se sentaron en la barra, pidieron un vino francés y un whisky escocés y comenzó la ronda de bebidas.

Estuvieron hasta pasada la madrugada bebiendo, sin moverse, riendo, hablando… Cualquiera diría que eran dos amigos pasando un buen rato, pero no podían estar más equivocados. El francés parecía que estaba bastante borracho, sin embargo el inglés lo estaba bastante más pero lo disimulaba algo mejor. Se echaron una copa más, pagó cada uno su parte y fueron andando hasta la casa de Arthur.

Cuando llegaron, tras quitarse los abrigos y dejarlos en el perchero con los zapatos y los calcetines bajo éste se fueron al salón y se tumbaron en el sofá, uno junto al otro, muy pegados. Sus cuerpos bañados por la luz de la luna proyectaban una única sombra haciendo que pareciese que eran un solo ser, cosa que Francis destacó tratando de picar a Arthur, pero éste sólo se rió. Rieron un rato más y se abrazaron, allí se hizo el silencio. Puede que fuese la sorpresa, puede que por miedo a cómo reaccionaría el otro o, simplemente no querían estropear la magia del momento.

Pasaron mucho rato en silencio, sólo miradas, caricias en el pelo y las mejillas, sonrisas… Aunque al francés le brotaron unas lágrimas de sus ojos color mar. Arthur lo achacó a la borrachera, pero igualmente se preocupó y le preguntó por el qué le pasaba.

-… Quiero que seas feliz.-Dijo Francis mientras se secaba las lágrimas.-Y… sé que eres feliz si yo no estoy contigo. Por eso… Por eso me puse triste cuando no llegué al avión, porque ibas a estar mal si me quedaba contigo…-Francis se pegó más a Arthur, tan fuerte que le echó hacia atrás y quedó encima de éste.-No quiero pensar que estás feliz ahora mismo sólo porque estás borracho… ¡Arthur, Je t'aime!

Eso cogió al inglés por sorpresa… Pero siguió pensando que todo esto era por la borrachera. Sin embargo, esas palabras le habían llegado a su, hasta entonces, frío corazón. Estaba sintiendo algo que nunca antes había sentido, un calor… una sensación de que el pecho se le llenaba… A decir verdad, era la primera vez que se le declaraban, no sabía qué decir ni cómo actuar, sólo se limitó a sonrojarse.

Francis acarició una mejilla de Arthur y éste respondió subiendo un poco la cabeza para hacer coincidir sus miradas. Se sentía indefenso ante esa mirada cristalina, brillante, clara y penetrante, aunque pronto sintió la necesidad de cerrar los ojos al sentir los labios de Francis sobre los suyos. "Je t'aime" susurró el francés antes de unir sus labios con los de su amado. Se notaba que llevaba siglos deseándolo, sin exagerar la frase. Los besos se hicieron más intensos, al igual que las caricias, Cuando sus miradas coincidieron, en la de Francis se podía leer deseo, en la de Arthur sumisión y duda, cosa que excitaba al francés todavía más.

Arthur comenzó a achacar su comportamiento al alcohol, pero recordó el refrán "Sólo los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad", pero él no deseaba a Francis. Ese calor que sintió sólo fue el alcohol subiéndole y se estaba dejando llevar por la curiosidad, era su primera vez. Por otro lado, le podía otro tipo de curiosidad, ¿Realmente Francis sentía lo que decía? ¿Le estaría diciendo y haciendo todo esto sólo para humillarle?

-Francis, ¿Por qué haces esto?-Dijo Arthur con la respiración entrecortada.

-Si no te gusta, paro. Estaré borracho, pero no lo suficiente como para perder el control sobre mis actos o ponerme violento por una negativa.

-No me refiero a eso.

-Nunca antes había dicho "Te amo" a alguien… O al menos no lo había dicho sintiéndolo de verdad.-Francis dio un beso corto a Arthur en los labios.-Je t'aime…

-Tendré que creerte…

Esa vez, fue Arthur quien empezó el beso mientras sentía el latir de su corazón. Parecía que estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho por lo deprisa que le iba, aunque seguía pensando que no era por Francis, ni siquiera sabía por qué había querido besarle hace unos instantes ni sabía por qué tenía las manos sobre el pecho desnudo de éste, por el que pasaba los dedos dando la sensación de una caricia.

No sabía cuándo exactamente, pero sabía que era él quien había quitado el polo a Francis y que era el francés quien le había despojado a él de su corbata, su camisa y, en ese mismo instante, de su cinturón. Las manos que le pasaban por el pecho eran suaves y cálidas, casi no parecían las manos de un hombre, pero cuando Arthur le pasaba la mano por el pecho o los brazos, recordaba que lo era.

La ropa estorbaba cada vez más, sobretodo en la zona baja, donde se notaba que a ambos les quedaba algo prieta. Francis aventuró una mano hacia la entrepierna de Arthur y tras acariciarla un poco, éste respondió con un pequeño gemido, reacción que pareció gustar a Francis, porque en cuanto lo oyó despareció la poca ropa que le quedaba a Arthur. Luego, el francés cogió las manos del que ahora parecía un pequeño inglés y las puso en torno a su cintura.

Arthur lo entendió rápidamente y comenzó a bajar los pantalones y los bóxer de Francis. El indefenso Arthur se encontraba bajo el dominante Francis, ambos desnudos, bañados por la luz de la luna, esta vez, iban a formar un solo ser de verdad.

-¿Estás seguro, Arthur? No quiero hacer daño a ma petite fleur de lis.-Susurró Francis al oído de Arthur mientras le acariciaba el pecho.

-Yes… Let's do it…-Arthur cerró los ojos y esperó a que Francis le besase.

Los cuerpos se aproximaron más, volvieron las caricias y esta vez el beso casi cortó la respiración de Arthur. Tenía la sensación de que Francis iba a devorarle, de que se iba a llevar su alma en uno de esos intensos besos y, si decía la verdad, no le importaría que se la quedase. Cuando Francis se separó y le miró a los ojos, en la mirada de ambos se leía deseo.

Francis bajó un poco sus caderas y su miembro se apoyó en el de Arthur y comenzó a moverse despacito, pero fue suficiente para hacer que el inglés comenzase a hacer unos dulces y, algo agudos, soniditos demostrando así el placer que sentía. El francés tampoco se quedó atrás, pero sonaba algo más grave y entrecortado que Arthur.

Entre suspiros y gemidos, Francis separó más las piernas de Arthur y aventuró una mano hacia el culo de éste, que respondió a las caricias estremeciéndose y rodeando al francés con sus brazos para sentirlo más cerca. Uno de los dedos de Francis se metió entre las nalgas del inglés, quien estaba experimentando nuevas sensaciones que no quería olvidar.

Arthur podría calificar los dedos del francés como un fuego, un fuego que iba creciendo más y más, inapagable, pero no por ello era dañino, le gustaba jugar con ese fuego. Ese fuego, ahora estaba en su interior, moviéndose de una forma algo violenta, pero sin dañarle, ese fuego alimentaba el que tenía en su interior y expresaba el placer que le producía mediante gemidos, que eran cada vez más fuertes al igual que su respiración, que se agitaba cada vez más.

A ese dedo en el interior de Arthur se le sumó un segundo con algo de dolor, pero era soportable, sin embargo un tercero no tuvo lugar, con sólo acercarlo, el inglés gemía por el daño y entonces Francis le besaba dulcemente en los labios y le acariciaba el pelo para calmarle. Lo intentaron tres veces, hasta que Arthur clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Francis para que parase. Tras eso, decidió que era mejor besarle apasionadamente, a lo que el inglés respondía con bastantes ganas.

El único que hablaba era Francis, que entre beso y beso, caricia y caricia y entre algún movimiento para introducir y sacar sus dedos de Arthur le susurraba al oído "Je t'aime". Esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza del inglés, cosa que le mantenía en un agradable trance, pero el oírlo era como un éxtasis y una droga que hacía que quisiese oírlo una y otra vez. Podría ser que le gustaba oírlo porque nunca antes se lo habían dicho, o porque le gustaba el acento de Francis, pero poco a poco comprendía que en realidad le gustaba porque lo decía él, no quería oírlo de los labios de ninguna otra persona. "Francis" comenzó a susurrar entre gemidos y jadeos.

Los dedos salieron de Arthur y fueron sustituidos por algo que parecía más largo, duro y grueso. Fue a la primera embestida que dio Francis cuando el inglés se dio cuenta de que el francés estaba dentro de él. Arthur apretó un poco su interior para poder sentirle más, a lo que el francés respondió con un gemido seguido de un "Ah… Mon Dieu". Francis volvió a besar a Arthur como si fuese a consumar su alma, apasionadamente, como si fuese a devorarle y sus embestidas se volvieron más rápidas acompasadas de sus gemidos y sus jadeos.

Arthur colocó una de sus manos sobre el pecho de Francis, parecía que su corazón iba a salirse en cualquier momento, al igual que el suyo. Llegó a darle la sensación de que incluso iban a la vez. Notó un intenso calor entre sus piernas, producido por las caricias que había comenzado a hacerle Francis con la mano que antes le había colocado en el pecho. Las mejillas del inglés estaban muy cálidas, parecía que el fuego iba extendiéndose más y más y aún más cada vez que el francés subía la velocidad o cada vez que le decía que le amaba.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo. Sabían que llevaban así mucho rato, pero no cuánto ni qué hora era. Arthur prefirió pensar que en realidad el tiempo se había parado y que no existía el mundo, sólo él… él y Francis, que en ese momento dijo las palabras mágicas y tras un gemido más intenso que cualquiera de los anteriores, depositó su esencia en Arthur, que la echó a su vez sobre la tripa del francés tras un agudo, pero fuerte gemido.

Francis se dejó caer sobre Arthur suavemente mientras jadeaba y le repetía que le amaba en el oído, de forma que le pudiese oír claramente. Antes de que el francés se durmiese sobre Arthur, le dio un beso largo y apasionado en los labios y poco antes de que amaneciese, el inglés se durmió con los cabellos de Francis entre sus dedos.

Amaneció, parecía que iba a hacer un buen día. El sol caía sobre Arthur, cosa que hizo que se despertase sin haber dormido apenas. "Al menos no tengo resaca… y recuerdo todo lo que pasó anoche." Pensó mientras se levantaba del sofá para estirarse. Cuando se levantó del todo, la manta que le cubría bajo el ombligo se le cayó al suelo y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que estaba solo en la casa… ¿Dónde estaba Francis?

Echó un vistazo rápido al comedor, no estaban allí ni él ni sus ropas. Miró algunas habitaciones y el cuarto de baño, en los que no quedaba ni rastro. En ese momento de desesperación, de sentirse solo… Arthur comenzó a llorar pensando en lo que había perdido. Quería haberle dicho a Francis que al fin se había dado cuenta de que en realidad no le odiaba, a pesar de que había sido en unas circunstancias no muy decentes, se había dado cuenta de que en realidad le amaba y no iba a podérselo decir…

-¡Bonjour, Arthur!-Francis salió de la cocina vestido, con dos platos con unas tortitas sobre ellos que colocó en una mesa a la que había acercado dos sillas.- ¿Dormiste bien? Deberías de taparte si no quieres resfriarte.-Le dijo mientras le reprendía en tono de broma.

-Sí… Sí que dormí bien…-Le parecía todo un sueño y miraba a Francis extrañado. Estaba allí… No se había ido, pero le parecía irreal en cierto modo. Notaba que su corazón se aceleraba cuando el francés se acercaba a él y le abrazaba.

-Espero que no te despertases por mi culpa, traté de hacer el menor ruido posible. Mn… Arthur, ¿Estás llorando?

-…No seas idiota…-Arthur trató de disimular sus lágrimas de felicidad. Francis no se había ido dejándole abandonado a su suerte, sentía que había sido algo más que una diversión nocturna impulsada por el alcohol. Se sentía amado.

-Entonces, dime qué te pasa.-Francis puso una de sus manos en una de las mejillas de Arthur y acercó su cara.

-Recuerdas… recuerdas lo que pasó ayer… ¿Verdad?-Arthur le miró a los ojos de forma que aparentaba estar algo enfadado.

-Claro, es imposible olvidar cuándo te acuestas con la persona que amas… Quieres que lo olvide ya y que me marche cuanto antes, ¿Verdad?-Francis sonó triste diciendo esas palabras.

-Wine bastard…-Arthur puso sus manos en torno a las mejillas de Francis y le dio un beso en los labios, al que a Francis le costó reaccionar porque no se lo esperaba para nada.- I love you, idiot! Así que ni se te ocurra marcharte de mi lado… ni hoy ni nunca, ¿Me oyes?-Dijo Arthur mientras trataba de ocultar lo ruborizado que estaba.

-Je t'aime aussi, mon amour.-Francis le cogió por la cintura y unió sus labios con los de Arthur dándole así un apasionado beso.-Parece que fue el perder ese avión el auténtico punto de partida para el viaje… ¿No crees?

-Yes… I think you're right.

Los amantes se fundieron en un nuevo beso, leve, pero no por ello menos romántico que los anteriores y se sentaron juntos a la mesa, a la que fueron cogidos de la mano. Arthur se pasó el resto de la mañana sonriendo junto a Francis mientras pensaba en lo feliz que era con alguien acompañándole y más si ese alguien era a quien amaba y con quien esperaba compartir momentos inolvidables.

-Ah… Arthur, me olvidaba de una cosa.-Francis se levantó de la mesa y regresó a ella con una bolsa de plástico que colocó sobre la mesa, cerca de Arthur.- C'est pour toi.

-Mn…-Ésta vez, con una sonrisa en la cara, Arthur aceptó el regalo junto a un educado "thank you". Lo sacó de la bolsa y se quedó mirándolo ensimismado mientras esperaba llegar a conocer a Francis tan bien como él parecía conocerle.


End file.
